civilization_v_customisationfandomcom-20200216-history
Egypt (Nasser)
Egypt led by Gamal Abdel Nasser is a custom civilization mod by Uighur_Caesar, with contributions from DMS, Urdnot_Scott, DarthKyofu and VP. This mod requires Brave New World. It is part of the 12 Days of Africa event. Overview 'Egypt' Egypt, officially the Arab Republic of Egypt, is a country in the northeast corner of Africa, whose territory in the Sinai Peninsula extends beyond the continental boundary with Asia, as traditionally defined. Egypt is bordered by the Gaza Strip and Israel to the northeast, the Gulf of Aqaba and the Red Sea to the east, Sudan to the south, Libya to the west, and the Mediterranean Sea to the north. Across the Gulf of Aqaba lies Jordan, across the Red Sea lies Saudi Arabia, and across the Mediterranean lie Greece, Turkey and Cyprus, although none share a land border with Egypt. Egypt has one of the longest histories of any country, tracing its heritage back to the 6th–4th millennia BCE. Considered a cradle of civilisation, Ancient Egypt saw some of the earliest developments of writing, agriculture, urbanisation, organised religion and central government. Iconic monuments such as the Giza Necropolis and its Great Sphinx, as well the ruins of Memphis, Thebes, Karnak, and the Valley of the Kings, reflect this legacy and remain a significant focus of scientific and popular interest. Egypt's long and rich cultural heritage is an integral part of its national identity, which has endured, and often assimilated, various foreign influences, including Greek, Persian, Roman, Arab, Ottoman Turkish, and Nubian. Egypt was an early and important centre of Christianity, but was largely Islamised in the seventh century and remains a predominantly Muslim country, albeit with a significant Christian minority. From the 16th to the beginning of the 20th century, Egypt was ruled by foreign imperial powers: The Ottoman Empire and the British Empire. Modern Egypt dates back to 1922, when it gained nominal independence from the British Empire as a monarchy. However, British military occupation of Egypt continued, and many Egyptians believed that the monarchy was an instrument of British colonialism. Following the 1952 revolution, Egypt expelled British soldiers and bureaucrats and ended British occupation, nationalized the British-held Suez Canal, exiled King Farouk and his family, and declared itself a republic. In 1958 it merged with Syria to form the United Arab Republic, which dissolved in 1961. Throughout the second half of the 20th century, Egypt endured social and religious strife and political instability, fighting several armed conflicts with Israel in 1948, 1956, 1967 and 1973, and occupying the Gaza Strip intermittently until 1967. In 1978, Egypt signed the Camp David Accords, officially withdrawing from the Gaza Strip and recognising Israel. The country continues to face challenges, from political unrest, including the recent 2011 revolution and its aftermath, to terrorism and economic underdevelopment. Egypt's current government is a semi-presidential republic headed by President Abdel Fattah el-Sisi, which has been described by a number of watchdogs as authoritarian. 'Gamal Abdel Nasser' Gamal Abdel Nasser was the second President of Egypt, serving from 1954 until his death in 1970. Nasser led the 1952 overthrow of the monarchy and introduced far-reaching land reforms the following year. Following a 1954 attempt on his life by a Muslim Brotherhood member, he cracked down on the organization, put President Mohamed Naguib under house arrest and assumed executive office. He was formally elected president in June 1956. Nasser's popularity in Egypt and the Arab world skyrocketed after his nationalization of the Suez Canal and his political victory in the subsequent Suez Crisis. Calls for pan-Arab unity under his leadership increased, culminating with the formation of the United Arab Republic with Syria from 1958 to 1961. In 1962, Nasser began a series of major socialist measures and modernization reforms in Egypt. Despite setbacks to his pan-Arabist cause, by 1963 Nasser's supporters gained power in several Arab countries, but he became embroiled in the North Yemen Civil War and eventually the much larger Arab Cold War. He began his second presidential term in March 1965 after his political opponents were banned from running. Following Egypt's defeat by Israel in the 1967 Six-Day War, Nasser resigned, but he returned to office after popular demonstrations called for his reinstatement. By 1968, Nasser had appointed himself Prime Minister, launched the War of Attrition to regain lost territory, began a process of depoliticizing the military and issued a set of political liberalization reforms. After the conclusion of the 1970 Arab League summit, Nasser suffered a heart attack and died. His funeral in Cairo drew five million mourners and an outpouring of grief across the Arab world. Nasser remains an iconic figure in the Arab world, particularly for his strides towards social justice and Arab unity, modernization policies and anti-imperialist efforts. His presidency also encouraged and coincided with an Egyptian cultural boom and launched large industrial projects, including the Aswan Dam and Helwan city. Nasser's detractors criticize his authoritarianism, his human rights violations and his dominance of military over civil institutions, establishing a pattern of military and dictatorial rule in Egypt. 'Dawn of Man' "Salutations Gamal Abdel Nasser, creator of modern Egypt. Soon after abolishing the monarchy in a military revolt, you assumed the post of President of this new republic. It would not take long for you to be recognized as one of the world's boldest leaders, staying unaligned throughout the Cold War and successfully claiming the Suez Canal from Britain. These actions as well as nationalist propaganda transmitted by Egyptian radio stations helped spread the ideals of Pan-Arabism throughout the Middle East, even resulting in a short lived union between Egypt and Syria. Political reforms and projects such as the Aswan Dam were aimed at modernizing the society and the economy, proving your capacity domestically as well as internationally. Egypt is in need of a leader to guide it through tumultuous times. Will you become a leader of not just a country, but of a culture? Will you push your people forward and take them out of squalor? Will you build a civilization that will stand the test of time?" 'Introduction: '"Greetings! I am Gamal Abdel Nasser, hero of Egypt and enemy of empires. We do not fight to expand and occupy, but to live and preserve. If you are of the same mindset, then I welcome you as my brother." 'Defeat: '"I am alive, and even if I die, all of you are Gamal Abdel Nasser!" Unique Attributes Strategy Mod Support Full Credits List *''DMS, Urdnot_Scott, VP, DarthKyofu'': Art *''Uighur_Caesar'': Code *''Uighur_Caesar, Urdnot_Scott'': Design Category:Uighur Caesar Category:12 Days of Africa Category:Islamic Cultures Category:Civilizations with Male leaders Category:All Civilizations